ShadowFax and Gandalf Part 2
by Neril
Summary: Gandalf rides out to find help with ShadowFax, along the way, they start a argument. Read, and find out how they save the day (sort of), and some more crazy, random, and fun stuff!


**If you have not read my other Story ShadowFax and Gandalf, check it out, it comes before this one. And might help make more sense, or not. Anyway, enjoy, the random crazyness!**

 **Gandalf**

"Where are we going again?" Shadowfax asked.

"Really? You already asked me that. We're going to find Éomer."

"I knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Shadowfax tossed his head majestically.

"Why?"

"Just because…I have my reasons."

Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Shadowfax said.

"How would you know I rolled my eyes?"

"Saruman sent me a picture through text."

"Stop texting Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed. "He's evil!"

"I know; I'm the one that helped turn him evil."

"Really? You? Pff, whatever."

"You are so disbelieving," Shadowfax said.

"Me? Disbelieving? Yeah, sure, you're the one who said I never killed a Balrog."

"Well, for one, I'm right. And two, you never did slay the Balrog."

"Really? Then how did it die?"

"Legolas killed it."

"Ha! That's a joke! I killed it, straight and simple… well actually, it wasn't so simple, or straight."

"You may have deceived a few," Shadowfax said imperiously. "But I know the truth!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yep. Sure do. Legolas killed the Balrog, and then shoved you off the cliff. Er, no, you tripped, and he felt sorry for you and let you be the hero."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Gandalf shrieked. "You weren't even there!"

"That's what you think."

"You're afraid of caves," Gandalf said. "You would never go in there."

"Ha! That's what I _wanted_ you to think!"

"Is not – wait, why would you want me to think that?"

"Uh… no reason."

"Is it about the time we went into the cave to hunt goblins?" Gandalf asked. "You wanted to go back! I knew it! You wanted to go back and get those apples!"

"Did not!"

"Aha! Did too!"

"No, I didn't! I don't even like apples!"

"Really? Oh, I didn't know that, and all these years I've been bringing you… oh, never mind, I only brought you carrots."

"And don't forget the Kool-aid."

"Ah, yes, the Kool-aid, who could forget that?"

"I heard Legolas no longer likes Kool-aid," Shadowfax said.

Gandalf gasped, "How dare he!"

"I know, right."

The two were silent for about thirty seconds. "We actually got along." Gandalf said.

"Wow."

-.-

 **Valar**

 _The Valar were sitting around, drinking Kool-aid, and watching the events on Middle Earth take place._

 _"_ _Oh, look!" someone exclaimed, probably Tulkas. "They are actually getting along!"_

 _Another leaned toward the TV and gasped. "It's amazing."_

 _"_ _I bet it will last two hours," Manwë said._

 _"_ _I bet three." Námo sipped his Kool-aid._

 _"_ _I bet a day," said Lórien, stealing his sister Nienna's full cup._

 _"_ _I bet two days," Varda said with a toss of her glittery hair._

 _Aulë looked hopeful. "I bet three months!"_

 _-.-_

 **Gandalf**

It lasted three and a half seconds.

"You were afraid of the goblins!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"Oh, wait till everyone hears about this!"

Shadowfax bucked Gandalf off. Glorfindel appeared and gave both of them a hug.

"AHHH!" shrieked Shadowfax.

Gandalf fainted; Glorfindel gave him another hug and he woke up screaming. Erestor appeared and punched him in the face, Glorfindel gave him another hug; Erestor punched him in the face again. Glorfindel gave him another hug; Erestor punched him in the face.

Gandalf ran off, and the two elves were left hugging and punching air.

At some point he started riding Shadowfax again. At another point, he got bucked off again.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf looked up from his face plant in the mud. "Éomer! I've been looking for you!"

"Really? Oh, well, here I am. What do you need me for?"

"Rohan is in danger! The only way they will survive is if you come to the rescue."

"I was banished," Éomer said.

"Yes, well, your uncle was being mind-controlled by evil Saruman! But I saved him!"

"Pft, whatever!" Shadowfax said.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Éomer said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"So… you don't need my help at Helm's Deep?"

"Yes! I mean No! AHH! I need you to come help at Helm's Deep. Wait how did –"

"I told him," Shadowfax said.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

"But I didn't say anything," Éomer said.

"Oh, just follow me," Gandalf said.

Éomer shrugged, and he and his army followed the not-so-famous wizard at the moment.

Shadowfax started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Pft, you wouldn't want to know."

"Oh, yes I do!"

-.-

 **Éomer**

 _"_ _Le gasp!" Gandalf gasped, stealing Glorfindel's famed line. "How dare you!"_

 _"_ _I didn't do anything," Éomer said._

 _"_ _I wasn't talking to you!"_

 _"_ _Sorry," Éomer muttered; something was wrong with Gandalf, very wrong. Maybe he had hit his head too hard when he killed the Balrog. He decided to start singing._

 _"_ _STOP!" Gandalf screamed._

 _Éomer ignored him and kept singing his favorite song._

 _"_ _SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_

 _Éomer kept singing, wondering what was wrong with the wizard, why did he scream shut up all the time? It seemed as if he was talking to his horse._

 _Finally Eomer's song came to an end; he was about to ask how Gandalf liked it, when he noticed the wizard looked dead._

 _"_ _Gandalf?"_

 _The wizard let out a shuddering breath, and Éomer let out a relieved one. Gandalf was not dead, and so Éomer started singing again._

 _"_ _NO! Please stop!" Gandalf shot up and started wailing. "I'll give you anything!"_

 _"_ _Are you talking to me?" Éomer asked._

 _"_ _YES!"_

 _"_ _Well, I do have a list of things I want."_

 _"_ _Anything!"_

 _Éomer shrugged, wondering what had made Gandalf say this. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Gandalf._

 _Gandalf rolled it out, and it rolled all the way to Helm's Deep._

 _All the orcs tripped over the paper and died._

 _When the army and Gandalf and Shadowfax got to Helm's Deep, they saw a bunch of dead orcs._

 _"_ _Hmm, that is weird," Gandalf said. "There were a bunch of orcs."_

 _"_ _Well, it looks like I'm not needed!" Éomer exclaimed. "Can I have stuff on my list now?"_

 _Gandalf looked at the list, then Éomer, then the list, then Éomer, then Shadowfax, then the sky. "Okay," he agreed. "But you have to hold up your end of the bargain."_

 _"_ _What end?" Éomer asked. "The orcs are dead. Are there any more coming?"_

 _"_ _Where are the elves?" a random knight asked._

 _"_ _What elves?" Gandalf asked._

 _"_ _In the movie there were elves."_

 _"_ _Yeah, well, too bad," Éomer said. "I SAVED THE DAY!" He started singing again._

 _Gandalf screamed._

 _Shadowfax laughed._

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
